


A Moment

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard Hammond MEME<br/>Prompt:  Richard Hammond with Oliver</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

Richard looked around the room and found that his wife and children had retired for the evening to their rooms. The dogs in their room and TG already sleeping in front of the bedroom door, doing her duty in guarding her Mistress. 

Finding that he was not sleepy, he went out the kitchen door to go to the garage, or his man cave, as his wife referred to it. Lined up along one side of the wall were his numerous cars. His new Fiat, his newer Porsche, his older Porsche, and other cars, but at the end was his most cherished car, one that had more notoriety then he did, Oliver.

"Hello Oliver," he said as he approached his plucky little car. It was plucky, and agile. Surviving most of the treck through Africa. It faired much better than his mates cars for sure. And now it was a star in it's own right on his kids show. 

Touching the bonnet of the car, he thought back on how he fell in love with the car. Normally he didn't love cars, or name them, but this one he did . It was so quirky that he couldn't resist. He blamed Mindy for that. Naming all her cars and the children were doing the same.

But this car, it was different.

"How are you Oliver," he said as he opened the door and sat down behind the simple looking wheel. The car was simple, the engine simple. Sitting back, he closed his eyes and let the memories flood back, enjoying the time with his co-presenters and crew. 

It was a good time. It was one the best experiences he had ever had.

As the memories came to him, his body responded in what had been the other affect, the constant interludes that the three men had, but he had a secret one. The love of a car being even greater to stir something deep within him. He had never wanked off more in a car than he did with Oliver. 

He couldn't explain it, but like now, he was already hard and looking for release. 

Taking a moment to pop the button and lower the zipper on his jeans, he squirmed to move his jeans and shorts down, exposing himself to the cool spring air.

"What you do to me Oliver," he mumbled as he took himself in hand.

The seat was already as far back as it would go, giving him clearance to work himself before the steering wheel and letting him look over the simple dashboard.

"How you, a simple little car, can do this to me?" he asked as he moved his hand up and down his hard member, flipping his thumb over the head, giving him a hitch to this breath.

"How do you do this to me?" he asked in the cabin of the car. 

Resting his head back against the seat, he closed his eyes, enjoying the act of masturbating his member. He had done this countless of times now. Beating himself off. If someone did a swab test to Oliver, they would find plenty of his spunk on the steering wheel and dash. He couldn't help himself. He could imagine May was the same with his cars, finding a soft spot for his own red Porsche that loved.

Feeling the hard seat against his skin of his ass, continued to run his fisted hand over himself. He was close. It never took him much time from start to end, like a power race, he felt the stirrings and then, his release, his spunk shooting out over the wheel and over the plastic.

Breathing heavily, Richard just watched as his essence dripped and smeared itself more over his car.

He couldn't explain it, and doubted anyone would understand this, but he didn't care.

Once he relaxed, breathing evenly, Richard opened the door and pulled his shorts and jeans up. Going to the shop area, he picked up some shop towels and a cleaner and returned to Oliver.

Squirting the cleaner here and there, he cleaned up the mess, thinking how many layers of him and cleaner he had sprayed on the little car. He could never get rid of it, the car, it was more part of him then anything in his life, other than his girls and Mindy.

"There you go, all clean," Richard said once he was done with his task.

Throwing away the towels, he washed his hands and made his way past his other cars and bikes, turning the light off as he stepped back into the cool air. If it was a few years back he would have lit up a cig to enjoy the afterglow of the event, but now he went back into his home, locking the door and turning off lights as he went to retire to his bedroom, after gingerly stepping over TG.

Stripping himself of his clothes, he climbed into bed. It didn't take long for Mindy to roll over and scoot closer to her husband. "How was Oliver?" she asked. Knowing precisely what her husband did, how he loved that little Kadet.

"Fine, just as he should be." he replied, taking her into his arms and enjoying her warmth.

Sleep came to both.


End file.
